


My Internship Blues

by Ironstrange8900



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironstrange8900/pseuds/Ironstrange8900
Summary: Dr.Anthony Stark newly pass out from Columbia Medschool, gifted, cheerful and a ball of adorableness is placed under Dr Strange's guidance with 4 others. Can they survive Intership under the strict ,stoic Dr Strange? Especially when he won't take an "I don't know sir" or even one wrong answer? Or is it the fact that Tony has a huge crush on him making this thing more difficult?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The man I look upto

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any character, otherwise Tony Stark would have his loving husband Stephen Strange, and live with his loads of adopted and biological kids happily ever after and also have an alpaca called Gerald. 
> 
> The ironstrange Grey's anatomy au , no one wanted.

*alarm rings* -chhirrrrrr chirrrrrr Tony bangs his hand here and there to stop it "shut up"....chirrrrrr "shut it" .... suddenly jolts up from bed .."shit shit shit..... first day of work"...  
he tries to hurry down bed , slips and lands on his face ungracefully..." owwwww wu Wu"

He somehow manages to put on his clothes on time after a quick shower... takes his stethoscope... blows a kiss at the magazine page sticking to his wall where there's an image of a sharp looking man holding some award and there a heading 'Strange technique of Laminectomy'. He gets in the car & speeds to the hospital.  
"Metro General Hospital ,here I come"   
*music starts on the DVD player in the car - Baby I'm bad news, bad news ,bad news*  
Tony joins his team..he gives the notice a read   
Dr Natasha Romanoff (Resident) in charge of team -  
1.Dr.Anthony Stark  
2.Dr.James Barnes  
3.Dr.James Rodhes  
4.Dr.Lucas Odinson  
5.Dr.Steven Rogers  
Rhodhey was Tony's highschool best friend.. they connected easily... he went into the locker room... it smelled of phenyl and coffee.."Tony? why you so late man? Did you seriously sleep late in the first day of Intership? " Rhodhey asked  
"Hey , don't go on attacking me like that .... did the resident meet you already?" Tony enquired  
"No ... and she's not coming.. they're on sick leave, they'll inform us when they us a guide ... we been asked to wait.... also one of our members are not joining they broke their arm, come on meet the team" Rhodhey took him to the other two men   
"Hi , I'm Steve, I did my degree from St.Haspet Medical school" said the blond with a smile  
"The names' Lucas, but call me Loki, I'm from John Hopkins" the tall pale doctor said while shaking hands with Tony.  
"Tony....Tony Stark, I'm from Columbia Medschool" Tony smiled at them.  
"wow , impressive... you're an Ivy Leaguer then" before they could continue an old resident came in with a chart  
" Stark, Rhodes,Rogers, Odinson.... gather up people.. you're resident's on a leave, so you'll be put under an Attending.. go to the reception.. you'll find Dr.Stephen Vincent Strange there... he'll be your guide for the day...and if you're lucky or maybe unlucky for the entire of 4 months... till Dr Romanoff returns"  
the old Resident let out a breath..."Good luck kids, you'll need it"

Tony had he's mouth on the ground... he was gaping that much... did the Dr just say they were under Dr Stephen Strange? for real?  
"Tony come on let's go... oh close your mouth!" Rhodhey yelled ..Tony hurried behind them  
"Did he really say Dr Strange?"asked Tony  
"I know right, the guy's a legend" replied Loki  
"Who's Dr Strange?"asked Steve  
Loki &Tony gave him the most nasty look  
"Where were you living? under a rock?" said Loki  
"Dude, he invented the Strange technique of Laminectomy, his research paper on infusing cancerous cells for spinal regeneration could be the next era defining discovery." explained Tony  
"He won the Harper Avery Award 2years back, also got himself a position in the Neurological Society" carried on Rhodhey  
"So I didn't know about one Dr" Steve started...

"He's not just one guy...he's decade's face of medicine " Tony went a little too impulsive   
"Sounds like someone has an out-of-reach crush" Loki teased  
Tony suddenly went red... but before he could snark back"Oh please! he worships Dr Strange.. he has his posters in his room..." commented Rhodhey...Tony wanted to low-key kill his best friend for passing that comment as Rogers and Odinson laughed softly.

They reached the reception, And Tony felt his heart race as he saw his idol.Dr Stephen was there in dark blue scrubs and white coat leaning on the nurses table with a cup of Espresso in his left hand, took a sip of the coffee as he said something to the nurse, and she giggled.. while he remained expressionless.He saw his interns approaching him and stood up straight, before he could saw anything.  
"Hello Sir, I'm Anthony Stark but everyone calls me Tony, I'm excited to work under you" the person who was invading his personal space was also offering a hand to him, he was short with Chestnut hair and brown eyes...and his voice was too giggly... Stephen if he was not Stephen would have said it was cute... but him being Stephen.. he was annoyed to the other end of the world(maybe he did think it was cute.. it annoyed him even more).  
He graceful shifted his gaze to the others and with a very unimpressed expression said " I've 5 rules, memorize them.." gaze shifting back to Tony   
"don't try to suck it up , I hate you all already & that's not gonna change"Stephen picked up a paper from the nurse's table while Loki whispered to Rhodhey"I think Tony's out of reach crush, just crushed him"  
Meanwhile Tony retracted back his offered hand and was red in the cheeks, he was never this embarrassed before...'way to make a first impression Stark! He seems rude.... maybe he's just tired... it maybe I shouldn't have just jumped infront of him.. he must be a nice guy.. oh so dreamy' he thought in his head.  
Stephen continued after passing Lucas the phone list..."Trauma protocol, pagers *points to the table* phone lists*points to the paper* nurses will page you.. you answer every page with a run...A RUN that's rule 2. Follow me!"  
The interns hop skipped to keep up with Stephen's long strides "your first shift starts now, last 18hours .. your interns ,grunts, nobodies, at the bottom of the surgical food chain, you write orders, run labs, do patient workups, sign papers, help me in diagnosis which I don't need from rookies but you have to learn.. you work day and night until you drop and DO NOT COMPLAIN"  
they go into the on-call-rooms   
"On call rooms Attendings hog them, sleep wherever you can, whenever you can , that brings me to rule no 3 , if I'm sleeping, DON'T wake me up unless a patient is actually dying"  
"Rule 4 the dying patient better not be dead when I get there ;not only would you have killed the patient but you would have also woken me up for no good reason. Any questions?"  
Tony raised his hand.   
"Yes!"   
"You said there's five, that was only four" Tony said softly he wasn't trying to get the Dr more pissed , he really wasn't.   
Stephen opened his mouth but his pager beeped "Rule no 5 , I move you move, let's go" they ran after Stephen as he rushed to the other side of the hospital ... it was going to be a busy day.


	2. Cheeseburgers and Fairytales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own the characters

18 hours later Tony collapsed on the bed of the on-call-room... he was face-planted on the bed, sweaty, tired....wanting to go home but didn't have the patience to drive home right now. 

Rhodey was making himself a cup of tea, Steve was on nearby bed spread on the sheets like a rag doll....Loki joined Tony, face planting himself on bed, kicking Tony slightly...a way of asking for space, not so subtly... 

"Mmmhhmm" Tony kicked back at Loki groaning...he was too tired to move ...Dr Strange made them work till their muscles hurt...in the last 18hours Tony felt like Strange made him run marathons from the labs to wards and again from wards to lab...he made him suture more than 20people, he had to do 14 rectal exams , had to explain a guy's crazed girlfriend why they were not checking his bandaged wound regularly ( " I do not enjoy explaining simple things for 20mins to idiotic people Stark, you'll do it" that what Dr Strange said)... and the guy was impossible to please, Tony never had any professor at school who wasn't pleased with him.

"Dr.Strange hates me" Steve said groaning in pain, neck was stiff..God he was tired...and he was the one who got most screamed at. 

"He hates everyone" Rhodhey said..."He screamed at me infront of the patient for not getting the vein in one go , the patient asked me if I actually was a doctor after he was gone with the blood and I was let to check his vitals" 

"He made do urethral soundings for STD exams as a punishment because my phone rang two times , interrupting him while he was explaining me and Stark a procedure.....all of those urethral soundings... God I couldn't eat after that" Lucas complained "I want to kill my brother for calling at such a bad time" 

"He screamed at me for 20mins because I didn't note down the patient's qualification in the history...I took 5 histories Rhodhey...5... according to him only 1 was correct.... he nitpicked faults in 4/5 of my histories" Tony whined... 

"Oh shut up, you got praised for the last one Stark..... or do you not want me to tell them because you were making kissy faces at Dr Strange after he said .." Lucas made his voice as deep and husky as possible and imitated Stephen saying "Excellent" 

Tony blushed red ....

"I did not" 

"you did". 

" did not".

"You did" 

"Did not"

"Oh Dr Strange, why are you here?" 

Tony suddenly jolted out of bed to face the door, trying to get himself in a graceful position. when he realised Lucas had played him for a fool. 

"See how excited he gets on even hearing the good doctor's name?"Lucas teased.

"Told ya Loki, he worships him" Rhodhey snickered while saying that.

Tony was all red faced "I'm going to kill you all... but I'm tired and I want a shower..". 

"You can sleep in the shower" suggested Steve

"Yeah, but I'm hungry too" Tony pouted... 

"you stop with that look Tony, you look like a baby" signed Rhodhey.. 

"I want a cheeseburger..." 

"Oh God, you could not possibly sound this whiny" Lucas closed his ears with his hands, he was not getting up. 

"then get one" said Steve.

"Noooo... go get me one, pleaseeee....Cheeeesssssseeeeburgerrrr" Tony whined again ...as annoying as it should have sounded none of them wanted to get up, they would rather listen to him whine. 

"Cheeeesssssseeeeburgerrrrrrr" This time it was louder, Rhodhey sighed Tony would act like child when he was hungry, there was no stopping him until he got food. 

"God! Stark, keep your voice down" Lucas hissed. 

"Mhhhhmmmm Cheeeseeeeburgeeeerrrrr" This time Tony was wailing, he would have a cheeseburger and they'll be the ones getting him one. 

"Guys,Guys calm down.... we're gonna be in big trouble if someone finds us creating a noisy environment for no reason" Steve started to get nervous. 

"Cheeee~" 

"WHAT the HELL is going on, in here?" Dr Strange was now standing in the entrance door, shooting them the most dark look that had all of their mouths shut, everyone was on their feet now once they heard their Attending's voice. 

"Well?" 

No one dared to answer, Tony was hanging his head low like a guilty child who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

Stephen sighed before saying " Don't test my patience, which one of you was screaming?". 

"Me sir" Tony mumbled... slowly glancing at Stephen. 

Stephen on the other hand felt his anger melt away a little, 'damn this intern's too cute for his own good' , he was becoming vulnerable to Tony's puppy eyes, he remembers this happened during the shift too... he was screaming at Tony for the incomplete history and maybe he overdid it a little, when he threw the chart away and said it was the 4th history he got wrong , exactly how was he an Ivy League? but he stopped right there.. when he saw Tony flinched, fearful and hurt eyes looked back at him... it melted down the mask... he softened his voice that time saying 'I'll give you another chance to try, come on pick up the charts, let's get you a new patient, do better this time ok?' , to that Tony nodded, and he did do real good on the 5th history... Stephen even praised him, it was after doing so he realised that he never praised anyone in a long time...... it was happening again right now.

Stephen pulled off an unimpressed face saying "What do you want?"

"Umm... cheeseburger?" Lucas and Steve turned Rhodhey with a shocked look while Rhodhey simply prayed to God for inner strength, Tony really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. 

Stephen was staring at Tony while he himself stared back at him with an innocent nervous look.

On the other hand everyone in the room could hear the gears in Stephen's head turn "You're hungry!?!" Stephen stated 

Tony nodded.

Stephen shook his head , pinching the bridge of his nose "All that commotion, just for food..."

He turned to the others "just get him what he wants... and you *he turns back to Tony* feed yourself & calm your inner child" 

"As soon as you're done, get out of the hospital, your shifts over anyway" He turned to leave but just reminded again "Get him a cheeseburger before he starts screaming again" visibly supressed a chuckle and left.

"Well what do you know? Stark's crush just ordered us to feed him... congratulations Tony you have hit a fairytale" Lucas commented. 

Rhodhey shook his head gently and went out to get his best friend food. "Tony? hey Tony?"

Steve probed Tony for an answer, but all he did was go red and face plant himself again in the bed. 

"I think your comment broke him Loki" Steve smirked while saying that to Loki, who only chuckled. 

Tony mumbled something along the lines of 'I hate you all' but it was pretty muffled. He slowly brought his hands to cover his head and face, he didn't know if he was embarrassed that he acted like a child infront of his idol, or that he was shy because his teammates were teasing him about his Attending, or was it just that he was happy Dr Strange didn't scream at him, rather asked someone to get him food, the thought made his cheeks burn red.


End file.
